A good ending
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: The fight between Loki and the revived Gold Saints. (summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

A good ending

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

A/N: _This is how I had wished to see Soul of Gold end. I loved that all twelve Gold Saints were working together and sad that Aiolos and Aioria didn't get a lot of time together. Some OOC is present as well as a few alterations to the Hades arc and some changes in the dialoge from the episodes. Hope you enjoy._

.

.

"How imprudent," Loki sneered watching as Aiolos and Aioria jumped out of the way. "Then I'll end your lives as you wish!"

The long separated brother's quickly made their way down the hill and felt the devistating cosmo of Loki following close behind.

"Watch yourself, Aioria." Aiolos warned.

"Right." the Leo replied.

They felt the air grow hot with negative static and dodged right before a beam nearly struck them.

"It is no use running!" Loki declared.

As he was about to send another attack in an attempt to hit Aioria, he caught a light from the corner of his eye. Managing to stop himself, Loki was able to dodge the sudden green beam of light that sliced through a rock pillar.

"What's this?!" Loki gasped in confusion.

A sudden cold air caused him to look down at his feet that he saw were suddenly encased in ice.

"Where is this...coming from?!" he demanded as he broke free from the ice and faced the Leo and Sagittarius saints. "This isn't one of your attacks. Is it possible that...?"

"You didn't forget, did you?" Aiolos teased.

"My brother and I are not the only Gold Saints." Aioria said with a smirk.

Loki's eyes widened when he noticed that his prized weapon began to glow a soft golden light.

"The spear...It's...reacting to something. Could this be why my attack was not at full power?"

Tha false god felt his eyes widen more from shock when he noticed numerous gold lights appear on top of rock pillars that surrounded him. One by one, the remaining ten Gold Saints came into sight and stared down at their enemy.

"How is this possible?!" Loki demanded.

"From the cosmo of us Gold Saints, the Spear of Gungnir was created." Mu stated.

"When the twelve cloths resonate, it bears the power to affect your aim. Even just a little." Dohko added.

"Your lives were unmistakably taken! Absorbed by Yggdrasil!" Loki declared.

"Not entirely true." DeathMask mused. "You may not be aware of this of our fellow saint..."

"But Aphrodite's body is immune to plant toxin." Aldebaran added.

"That's right." Shaka confirmed. "After we each were absorbed by Yggdrasil, Aphrodite made sure that we Gold Saints were not completely absorbed by keeping us in a state of apparent death."

"It seems that you decision to absorb me first turned out to be one of your biggest mistakes." Aphrodite stated with a smile as he ran a hand through his hair.

Loki sneered in pure anger from what he just heard. His great plan foiled by something he could have seen from the encounter with the Pisces Saint when he discovered how to break the barrier?

"False god Loki, this world shall be protected by us Gold Saints!" Camus declared.

The tension of a sure final battle began to set in.

"We cannot let him take another shot with the spear." Aioria said.

"We shall beat him before that happens!" Saga declared.

"We shall see!" Loki declared and let a burst of energy shoot in every direction of the saints.

The Gold Saints dodged the attack, the rock pillars destroyed in their place.

"Quickly! Let's stop the Falst God!" Saga declared.

Aphrodite and DeathMask quickly listened as they both charged toward Loki.

"Aphrodite, thanks for earlier." DeathMask said as they ran.

"I just wish I had been there sooner." Aphrodite said.

"We cannot allow our regrets to stay with us." the Cancer saint replied.

Aphrodite nodded before gathering his beautiful roses in his hand.

"Royal Demon Rose!"

"This is for you, Helena." DeathMask said to himself as he prepared his attack. "Dark World Waves!"

The two attacks merged into one as they flew toward Loki, only for the diety to easily block the attack.

Camus and Milo began the next attack.

"Milo," Camus siad. "I..."

"Mission accomplished?" Milo asked.

"I do believe I was able to save my friend's soul." Camus answered.

"Then waver no more." Milo said.

Camus was a little surprised at the Scorpio saint but accepted his words.

"Scarlet Needle!"

"Aurora Execution!"

Loki didn't seem impressed as he once again deflected the saint's attacks.

"With all twelve of us here it's not impossible to put away the false god." Shaka stated as he stood next to Mu.

"Stardust Revolution!"

"Celestial Punishment!"

Loki gritted his teeth and used the spear to cancel out the attack.

"No matter how many of you there are, you will perish before my power!"

"It is you who will perish!" Shura declared as he and Aioria appeared on top of a large rock. "For we are here to protect this land and its people! Excalibur!"

"Lightning Plasma!"

"It's useless to try to beat me." Loki stated as he sent an attack that landed directly on Aioria and Shura.

The two suffered for a few painful moments before they were suddenly wisked away by Aldebaran and Dohko and land safely.

"I'm always watching after you youngsters." Dohko teased before he and Aldebaran charged toward Loki. "No time to hold back any power now."

"He shall fall by our fists!" Aldebaran added. "Great Horn!"

"Rozan Rising Dragon!"

Their attacks seemed to hit their target directly but when the smoke cleared they saw that Loki was nowhere in sight. Instead, the evil being was now floating in the air above them.

This lead him to be floating between two stone pillars where Aiolos and Saga were standing.

"Aiolos, I did not ever expect to be here face to face with you like this." Saga said.

"I can see in your eyes that even after death, you've taken a thorny path." Aiolos replied.

"It is nothing compared to the amount of blood and suffering you have done." Saga said.

"To be able to fight side by side again...I see it as an honor, Saga." Aiolos said with a smile.

"Aiolos," Saga said with a smile and they leaped into the air above Loki. "Galaxcian Explosion!"

"Atomic Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks from the powerful saints collided and everyone felt the ground shake and air rush by. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal a large crater.

"Did it work?" DeathMask asked.

"No," Aphrodite gasped when the last little bit of the smoke cleared away to reveal Loki standing there without a single scratch anywhere to be seen.

"You foolish saints forget that because I have brought you back to the world of the living, you are marked with the Einherjar." Loki stated.

The twelve saints suddenly felt the cursed marks on their bodies and appear on their skin. Each of them suddenly felt their cosmo weakening.

"These marks..." Aldebaran muttered.

"Are signs that you are of the legion of the dead." Loki answered. "Because of this, your bodies and your lives are only half of their true strength. If I so wish it, I could take back the lives that you have been given. All it would take is one attack from Gungnir."

Loki raised the spear that began to form a red orb.

"Now, you shall die!"

Loki shot the orb right for the Gold Saints who attempted to dodge the attack. In horror, they watched as the orb came devistating close and made contact with...

Aioria opened his eyes slowly but they quickly widened when he saw that he had not taken any damage from the attack.

Instead, he and the other Gold Saints were protected by orbs of pink and black light.

"What is this cosmo that protects you?!" Loki demanded when he saw the saints were unharmed and he felt a great outside cosmo that was protecting them.

"This cosmo..." Aiolos said in confusion. "I've never felt anything like it before."

"Who could it be that saved us?" Shura asked.

 _"Gold Saints of Athena,"_

"That voice," Aldebaran gasped as he looked up to the sky.

"It sounds like..." Milo drifted off.

"Andromeda Shun." Aphrodite finished. "But...how?"

 _"Gold Saints,"_ Shun's voice spoke trough their cosmo. _"The battle in Elysion had a different outcome than we had hoped. In order to save Athena, Pegasus Seiya and the world...I have merged souls with Hades. Becoming his true incarnation. Because of this, I have gained all of his powers. Loki believes that the mark of Einherjar he placed on all of you is what is keeping you from your full power by his will and it is forever lasting. But he is wrong!"_

"What?!" Loki gasped. "I am the one who placed the mark on them and keeping them from using their full power! They are part of the legion of the dead!"

 _"You are wrong."_ Shun replied. _"While the mark does limit their cosmo, therefore giving you the advantage over them, there is one thing that you failed to realize! Because they last burned their cosmo to the maximum and gave their lives together in the Underworld,_ I _have the power to grant them their lives back and give them access to their full power."_

"WHAT?!" Loki roared in rage.

"Was this why it has been so difficult the entire time? Even after destroying the barrier that drained our cosmo?" Milo questioned.

 _"Yes,"_ Shun answered. _"The mark limited your access to your individual cosmo. But, as the incarnation of the ruler of the Underworld, I can fully revive each of you. Giving you back your full cosmo as well as your flesh and blood bodies and lives. You may remain on Earth and return to Athena's side as her proud Gold Saints."_

The Gold Saints were stunned.

This information they were just given was astounding. The kind and gentle Andromeda saint they knew had gained control of Hades power as his new incarnation and was now freeing them from Loki's curse.

And the chance to return to being Athena's Gold Saints.

 _"Loki had all of you revived because he required the same energy and light of the sun that your gold cloth's could give. Therefore his revival was minor. I will now grant you full revival!"_

The pink and black orbs that surrounded the saints formed into spheres around them and lifted them off the ground. The orbs lights grew brighter and then each of the gold saints felt a slight burning sensation where the Einherjar marks were located on their bodies.

Aioria watched in amazement as the mark seemed to come off his body like smoke from a fire. The area where the mark was burned like as if it were on fire. Still, as he felt the seering pain, his body was starting to feel different.

He had felt so alive when he had first realized that he had been revived but now...Now he could _feel_ the blood flowing through his body. Feel the warmth of his blood seep into every inch of his flesh. His emotions becoming more real and his senses growing sharper.

And his cosmo...exploding!

The burning sensation vanished, as well as the mark of the revived dead. When it did, the orbs containing the Gold Saints vanished.

The air around them pulsed with power as their bodies glowed golden light.

"I feel my cosmo." DeathMask mused with a grin.

"Our true power has returned." Milo added with his own grin. "I feel so..."

"Alive." Dohko finished. "More alive than ever before."

"Fools!" Loki sneered. "Even with your cosmo returned to full strength, you still do not have the strength to defeat the power of the Gungnir!"

"I fear that he may be right." Shaka said. "Even with our full cosmo returned, we are still facing a weapon of the Gods."

"Indeed." Loki mused as he raised the spear into the air. "Even now that you Gold Saints are fully revived, did you think I was unaware of the extent of your powers?"

The twelve saints gathered close to each other and watched the man before them.

"It is you who are unaware of the destructive power I weild!"

The spear began to give off black and red lightning as a sphere formed at the tip of the spear. Slowly it began to grow in size.

"You intervened earlier by resonating your cosmo, even as limited as it was. But no more! Now you shall go back to the Underworld for good!"

The orb exploded into a dome of destructive power and shot straight toward the Gold Saints.

Suddenly Mu, Dohko, Shaka and Camus jumped forward. Together they formed a shield and blocked the beam that was heading right for them.

Aioria watched as four of his commrades did their best to block the power but, to his horror, their barrier began to crack from the force.

He managed a gasp before he and the others were suddenly blasted with an enourmous force of negative energy. The negative force was so great that it sent them all to the ground and their bodies feeling numb and weak.

The Leo saint struggled to try to gather his strength to stand as he looked around to check on his fellow saints.

Shura looked up from where he too was trying to gather his strength. "Had they not shielded us..."

"We would have been wiped out." Aldebaran finished.

"Somehow you surived." Loki sneered and flew towards Aioria. "The strongest of Athena's saints surely have proven that they are a force stronger than I imagined. You must serve me well once you swear allegiance to me."

Aioria found the spear now pointed directly at him as the glowing eyes of the possessed Andreas looked down at him.

He tried to raise his hand holding the draupnir only to have it kicked out of his hand and landing several feet away.

"No, perhaps I no longer need subservients. Instead, I shall end your lives. Starting with you, Leo Aioria."

The Leo glared at the man before him as the tip of the spear inched closer to his face. Just as Loki was about to use full force to drive the spear into the young Leo saint, he paused when he caught sight of something in the corner of his eyes.

Aioria and the other Gold Saints looked into the sky when they felt a sudden calm and powerful cosmo.

"These are...petals." Mu said as a gentle shower of floral petals began to rain onto them. "Crimson as if they were soaked in blood."

Shaka looked up toward the sky.

"I hear it...Athena's voice. Speaking to us."

"Athena," Aphrodite said. "She's telling us...to stand up."

"She's sending us these petals." Mu added. "From the Underworld."

"Even after putting your life at stake," Milo said as he reached up to catch a petal in his palm. "Even after you nearly lost all of your blood and cosmo, witnessing one of your saints merge souls with your greatest enemy...You still extend your cosmo to send us these petals soaked in your blood."

Each of the Gold Saints became aware of the tears that were now flowing from their eyes.

Their goddess, Athena, after just going through one of the greatest battles, was sending them a sign to continue their own. Sending her very blood on flower petals to give her saints the strength and encouragement they needed to defeat Loki.

"We must answer her!" Aiolos declared as he got to his feet.

The eyes of the possessed Andreas widened as he watched each saint get to his feet and felt the sudden growth in cosmo. A golden glow coming from each saint began to grow brighter, causing him to leap away.

"This cosmo," he muttered. "This force is extraordinary!"

Aioria knew that this was their chance to finally defeat the evil that had appeared in Asgard. The chance to use this new life to free the people who had suffered from Loki's evil plan.

"RISE!"

"SEETHE!"

"BURST!"

"ROAR!

"BURN!"

"RESOUND!"

"RAGE!"

"RUMBLE!"

"BURN!"

"PIERCE!"

"SCORCH!"

"BURGEON!"

"OUR COSMO!" The saints shouted together as the golden light grew blinding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

.

.

The first light of the new morning flowed over the lands of Asgard. Everyone in the village smiled happily to see this as a symbol that they had been freed from the darkness that Loki had cast over them.

Before the semi destroyed statue of Odin, the twelve Gold Saints met with Hilda, her sister, Lyfia, Frodi and Sigmund.

"Saints of Athena," Hilda spoke. "We cannot possibly thank you enough for what you have done for us here and for the world."

"Our only regret is now the harsh winters will return to your land once more." Shura said.

"Do not worry." Hilda said. "The people of Asgard have the strength needed to live in the cold."

"And Lord Odin is with us." Lyfia added.

"Gold Saints, please allow us to throw you a feast as a way to show our appreciation." Hilda said.

"We would be honored Lady Hilda but I'm afraid that we must return to Sanctuary and await for Lady Athena to return from her fight in the Underworld." Saga said.

 _"There will be no need to wait,"_ a voice said.

Everyone looked to the open area to see a soft gold light appear. It glowed brightly for a moment before fading and leaving a small group in its place.

"Lady Athena!" several of the Gold Saints gasped when they saw their goddess in her wonderous cloth standing a few yards away looking battleworn but still graceful and lovely. They quickly knelt to her as she began walking over.

"Hello Lady Athena," Hilda greeted as she and the Asgardians bowed to her. "We cannot thank your Gold Saints enough for what they've done for Asgard. They set us free from Loki's dark plans."

"They did an honorable job and I am very proud of all of them." Athena mused.

Upon hearing those words, each Gold Saint felt themselves smile. They stood and looked over to the Bronze Saints. Now that they were able to get a clear look at them, the older saints noticed that Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu and Hyoga were donned in their own beautiful god cloth's.

Then...they noticed Shun standing off to the side.

Shaka lightly frowned, seeing that Shun looked exactly as he had when he'd first arrived in Giudecca with Athena. His hair raven black and dressed in dark attire.

The only difference that Shaka could see was that Shun's eyes still held their innocent light instead of being void of that light and all emotion. His cosmo had immensly grown, greater than Athena's even.

 _I suppose he would be more powerful now that he is one of the three Olympian brother's._ Shaka thought. _It is good then that Shun is in control and is our ally._

As Hilda spoke to Athena about hosting a celebratory feast for the Gold Saints, the older saints walked over to the Bronze Saints to admire their god cloths and congradulate their victory.

"Guess you little runts had this in you all along." DeathMask teased as he gazed at Hyoga's cloth.

"I believe it was because our bronze cloths were blessed with Athena's blood." Shiryu said. "We also burned our cosmo higher than we ever had before."

"Then that power possibly rests in all cloths instead of just gold cloths." Mu guessed.

"It happened to you as well?" Seiya asked.

"It did." Saga answered. "With petals soaked in Athena's blood, our gold cloths also turned into god cloths. Although it was temporary, it was still very powerful and it allowed us victory over Loki."

"Our cloths maybe possibly revert back to normal then." Shiryu said. "We had gotten these cloths shortly before we came here and we learned that all of you are alive."

At the mention of being alive, Aiolos looked to the raven haired teen standing a few feet away. The boy looked delicate but it was easy to see in his eyes the hidden strength he had within him.

 _He surely had great strength in him to sacrifice his life as a saint to become Hades incarnation for the sake of saving all life on Earth._ Aiolos thought to himself. _As well as giving back the lives of all the Gold Saints._

The Sagittarius saint walked over to Shun and, with the other saints watching, stopped within a few feet of him.

Shun looked up when the Gold Saint stood in front of him. He had to admit it was a little intimidating to be standing before the very man who had given his life to save Athena when she'd been an infant.

"You're the saint that is Hades incarnation?" Aiolos asked.

Shun cast his eyes down.

"I am." he answered. "I was the Andromeda saint and I did this to spare Athena and the world from his plan to destroy all life. Once I learned what was going on here in Asgard...I knew I had to help."

Aiolos smiled and suddenly, to Shun's shock, he knelt and bowed his head to the teen.

"Thank you," Aiolos said. "Because of your help, we were able to burn our cosmo to defeat the False God Loki. You have also granted us the joy of being able to return to Athena's side as her Gold Saints."

Shun looked up and his eyes widened when he was suddenly faced with the remaining Gold Saints who copied Aiolos' actions before he could plead with them not to do such a thing. Even if he was now a reincarnated diety, the warriors of one god shouldn't kneel to another.

But he supposed that he could let them do it this once since it was their way of thanking him for removing Loki's curse that prevented them from truly burning their cosmo and for giving them their lives back.

.

[]

.

The courtyard was alive with lights and the sounds of music, laughing and chatter as the entire village had arrived for the celebration in thanking the brave Gold Saints for their battle against Loki.

As a sign of peace, Shun had revived all of the God warriors from the battles against both the Gold Saints and the Bronze Saints as well as the villagers that had been captured by Fafner. The cruel man had quickly been arrested under Hilda's order when news of what he'd done had reached her attention.

Many of the villagers were thanking the Gold Saints for what they've done and others were admiring their golden armor and how handsome the saints themselves are.

DeathMask was the center of attention from the revived Helena and her young siblings. The Cancer Saint and flower girl had hit it off quite nicely once she had gotten him to confess that he had been the one silently helping her with the money he'd won from his card games.

Aphrodite was close by DeathMask, not missing the chance to tease his friend about not only helping Helena but also falling for her while the Pisces saint himself was the center of attention from many of the women.

Since they had been revived, Camus was gladly spending this time with Surt and his sister. With Surt's sister revived, the promise that Camus had made to Surt was now void and the two wanted to become true friends once more.

While it had been tricky to manage, Camus had gotten Milo and Surt into a conversation with one another. Though the tension was great at first, the two managed to at least get into a regular conversation in hopes of pleasing the ice saint.

Although the Bronze saints were keeping their distance from them they were happy to see that the revived God warriors were reconnecting with everyone they had known.

Hyoga found himself being questioned from Freya about why he suddenly had an injured eye. The Asgardian princess believed that he had somehow been reckless and was not showing any mercy on giving him a piece of her mind, to which Seiya and Shiryu found humerous.

The celebration was going grand and everyone was enjoying it so much that no one noticed two people slip away.

.

[]

.

"We'll be heading back to Sanctuary soon." Aioria said as he and Lyfia casually walked down a stone pathway. "Now that all of the battles are over, Athena wishes for us to enjoy some peace and time for ourselves once repairs to the Sanctuary grounds have been completed."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Lyfia said. "After everything that you and the other Gold Saints have gone through, some time for yourselves is just what you need."

Aioria smiled and they paused when they came to a clearing off the path. A small pond was before them and the fireflies gave soft light as they glided over the water.

"Will...you come to visit?" Lyfia asked nervously.

"I would like to." Aioria answered smiling. "I've grown to admire Asgard and I'm certain that a few of the others would like to come back for a visit as well."

"Will you come visit...me?" she asked facing the Leo saint.

Aioria gave her a fond look and held her hands in his between them.

"I would very much like to." he answered. "I've...grown very fond of you, Lyfia. Our time together made me see that you are very special to me."

Lyfia blushed and looked down at their hands with a shy smile.

"Aioria," she said softly. "Though we havn't known each other for very long, you're so dear to me. Everytime you fought, I feared for you and I had prayed that you would return safely. I was so happy when you would come out of a fight alright. I cherished every moment we had together."

"If you'd like, we can have many more." Aioria said.

Lyfia looked up and into Aioria's green eyes. She remembered when she had first seen his eyes when they'd first met. They held a look of hidden pain but were still full of care and strength. The trusting look he gave her when the battle against Loki began.

She wrapped her arms around his strong torso and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I would, Aioria." she said. "I really would."

Aiora smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of her head.

Not too long ago they had met a strangers tossed into the same prison cell. A strange story turning true had made them unite for the purpose of savign Asgard and now...

A whole new future awaited them.

.

[Sanctuary]

.

To say that the residents of Sanctuary were more than surprised and shocked to see twelve revived Gold Saints walking around was an understatment.

When their goddess had returned to the sacred training grounds, the Bronze and Gold saints were right behind her. Shocking everyone to see the the complete set of Gold Saints alive and well.

Everyone was especially surprised to see Aiolos. The sagittarius was recieving the most looks of all the Gold Saints and he honestly couldn't blame anyone for sending him those looks. After more than a decade of being dead with the wrongful story of being a tratior, he was now walking the grounds once more in his proud cloth.

"Home sweet home," DeathMask mused as he looked up the hillside to see all twelve temples.

"Despite that everything needs fixing, it's still a great sight to behold." Aldebaran said.

"It really is." Camus agreed. "This can be like a new start for all of us."

"Then we should get started on rebuilding." Dohko said. "A strong future starts with a good foundation from the present."

"I would still like for all of you to take some time to recover." Athena said and the saints knelt to her. "All of these battles have been so hard on each of you and I would like for all of you to have time to relax and you may travel outside Sanctuary if you wish."

"Thank you, Athena." Shura said. "We would like to help get things repaired here before we take this time for ourselves."

The war goddess smiled at her saints. Even after being informed they can have time to relax, they still wished to help set things in order.

She felt honored to have these brave warriors as her saints.

.

[][][]

.

"After that hard battle against Loki, you'd think winning a simple card game would be easier!" Milo declared as he glared at the cards in his hand.

"You are playing against formidable opponents." Mu stated from the couch.

The youngest Gold Saint did give an annoyed look at Aiolos, Saga, Shura and Dohko. The four older men were proving to be very difficult to beat in a simple poker game and Milo was not very happy about it.

Nearly a full two weeks had passed since the battle against Loki in Asgard and Sanctuary was nearly completly repaired with new buildings and training areas.

The news of the revival of all the Gold Saints had passed very quickly through the Sanctuary as well as the truth about Aiolos wrongfully being branded a traitor. The Sagittarius was once again greatly respected and looked up to and even had a large number of trainees wanting him to be their mentor.

With all of their temples repaired and Athena giving them some much needed time to relax, many of the Gold Saints had gathered in the Sagittarius temple for a night of playing cards and trying to eat the great amount of delicious snacks that Aldebaran had prepared.

"We have played this game more than you have." Dohko said with a grin.

"Except him." Milo declared pointing at Aiolos who shrugged innocently.

"Maybe he's just better at this game than you are." Shura said before taking a sip of tea.

"You just need to practice." Saga suggested. "The more games you play the more you'll get familiar at which hands are better."

"He'll never be as good as me though." DeathMask mused as he and Aphrodite walked into the temple.

"DeathMask. Aphrodite." Dohko greeted as he placed his cards face down on the table. "Pull up a seat and join us."

"I'd love to wipe the floor with all of you in a game," DeathMask teased. "But I just came by to see if anyone would like to join me on a visit to Asgard day after tomorrow."

"Heading back so soon?" the Libra saint questioned with a teasing tone and raised brow then slapped Milo's hand as it reached for his cards.

"Well, you know, they do have a lot of recovery ahead of them." DeathMask replied. "I just wanted to see if they might need a hand. Sanctuary is well on its way to being restored after all."

"So when I heard you asking the Bronze saints about supplies for a greenhouse, that was for something else?" Aphrodite asked in his own teasing manner and knowing look.

DeathMask glared at the Pisces saint while the others chuckled at the remark.

"Ok, fine. I admit I'm going to see Helena and her siblings but I do plan on helping with their recovery." DeathMask confessed.

"I'd like to go and visit Surt, if it's alright with you." Camus said.

"I'll go too." Milo said as he continued to glare at his cards. "With things pretty much settled here and us having a long vacation time ahead of us, I'm growing restless."

"Fine with me." the Cancer saint answered. "Anyone else? Aioria? Wanna visit your girlfriend?"

The Leo saint choked sandwich he had been eating. He patted his chest a few times to clear his cough while all eyes went to him in curiosity of DeathMask's remark.

"She's your girlfriend?" Shaka questioned with sudden interest. "Is that true?"

"Aioria?" Aiolos questioned as he looked over at his brother who sat on a chair next to Shaka and Aldebaran.

"She did seem very happy to see Aioria in particular after we had beaten Loki." Dohko said as he picked up his cards.

"And she was very concerned about him when I had first met her." Mu added with a small smile.

"You're more than welcome to come along with us, Aioria." DeathMask said. "I'm sure Lyfia will be happy to see you again."

"You won't stop until I agree to go, will you?" Aioria asked.

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll go with you. But only to keep an eye on the rest of you and help with the recovery process."

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say. Although I'm still sure that once Lyfia knows you're there she will be happy to see you back so soon and won't let you out of her sight." DeathMask said as he walked over to the snack table.

"Now DeathMask, leave him alone." Aphrodite said even though Aioria could feel another jest coming. "After all, this is his first chance at a real romantic relationship and I'm sure it must be hard with her being so far away and being of a different culture."

"Good thing we can travel at light speed then." Aldebaran said with a smirk.

"Yes, the trip to Asgard will seem like no time at all." Shura added with his own smirk. "He can visit Lyfia as much as he would like."

"Shura!" Aioria exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." the Capricorn saint replied.

The room grew quiet for a moment as the saints either continued to eat or play their card game, although the want to continue to tease the Leo was still evident.

Aiolos smirked from behind the cards in his hand. Although he was trying as hard as he could not to give in, his will power to resist was easily beaten. Being the big brother, Aiolos just had to get in at least one shot at teasing his brother.

"So will I be getting a sister-in-law in the near future?" he asked.

This question caused Aioria to blush but glare at his brother and the remaining Gold Saints to quickly double over with laughter, some leaning on one another just to keep on their feet or using furniture to lean on.

Unknown to the twelve saints, Athena was watching from a few feet away with a smile on her face. It felt wonderful to know her beloved Gold Saints were back in Sanctuary together and they were enjoying the peace that was now present.

Still smiling, she began to make her way to the palace with the echo of their laughter in her ears.


End file.
